A FAMILY :
by ZARAelizabeth
Summary: When Tony's ex-wife dies he becomes face to face with the fact that he is a father. This follows the ups and downs of the lives of the team and himself while trying to be the best father he can be. Eventally TIVA. Some McABBY and some JIBBS.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone talks about how perfect their families are and it makes me think that my family is less than perfect. My mom died just a year ago. We live with my dad now. I rather live with an aunt. Don't get me wrong I love my dad but when he brings home some bimbo every night, you tend to get annoyed.

Now when I say we I mean my brother, sister and I. My brother, Riley, is 11 and my sister, Grace, is 6. There is 5 years between all of us. I love them to bits. If they weren't here with me, I would have given up long ago.

I do have family that is willing to have us, but seeing as my dad is still alive we have to live with him. I know that they could take it to court but, I couldn't do that to my dad or my brother and sister. I love them to much.

The one thing in my life beside Riley and Grace is basically my social life. I have amazing friends who have stuck by my through thick and thin. They keep me sane when I start to slip through the cracks.

Then there is Josh. Josh is amazing! He is so gorgeous and so loving. We have been going out for a little of 4 years now. There hasn't been a single fight yet and I am hoping to keep it that way!

My dad. Well you see my dad is a special agent. Basically a cop. He works for NCIS. Navel Criminal Investigative Service. He's team mates are kinda like family to him. They have been together for over 6 years. We haven't known them for that long. I don't think they like us all that much.

The reason they don't like us that much is because when mom and dad split when I was 9, mom showed up at work to tell him that she was pregnant and it all went down hill from there.

Abby especially hates us because she thinks that we're the reason that dad and Ziva won't get together. I wouldn't be surprised that she didn't even know we were back here in DC. You see that we haven't been into the office or near it since we came back.

Dad got a new house when we came back. He use to have an apartment that was only 2 bedrooms Riley and Grace use to share a room with me. We never use to stay there often. Maybe once a year if he was lucky! Anyway now he has this massive mansion with like 10 bedrooms that Grandpa brought for him.

Dad has the east half of the house and us kids have the west. The house is 3 storeys. There is a pool and a cinema. Dad loves movies so there is nearly always a movie playing there.

Back to dad's job. He quite often goes on steak-outs or undercover ops. This means that I have to try and look after Riley and Grace while trying to pass year 11. That's not as easy as it sounds. I'm surprised I've lasted this long!

Now mom's side of my complicated family. Well you see mom was adopted into this family along with her brother Patrick. They were adopted by the Halliwell's. Prue, Phoebe and Piper for a start but then when Prue was killed by Shax, Paige came along. Okay some new information for ya to digest. They're witches. Powerful ones to. Apparently they are like the ultimate trio and nothing can stop them. Whatever!

Now there's Uncle Patrick. Now him I LOVE! He is awesome! So cool. I don't see him all that much because he's in California. He works with the CBI but he's not an agent. He just gets into trouble, reads minds, gets the bad guy and closes cases. Other than that, that's all I really know about him.

Anyway so now you know about me. Well all except my name and my age and a few other things…

NAME: Mattiea Danikia Rose DiNozzo

AGE: 16

BIRTHDATE: 22/2

FAV COLOUR: Blue.

Now for the story…

Anthony DiNozzo sat at his desk trying to concentrate on the paper work in front of him but all he could think about was the fight he had this morning with Tia.

_Flashback:_

_Tony looked into his daughter's room to see her peacefully sleeping. He went in and woke her up. They talk for a bit and then he left so that she could get dresses. 15 minutes later she emerged with her phone in hand and a smile on her lips._

"_So what's put you in such a good mood?" Tony asked._

"_Josh," she replied simply. This made Tony think. Who was Josh?_

"_Who's Josh?" Tony asked._

"_Dad, it's her boyfriend," Riley said. This made Tony drop the glass in his hands. His daughter had a boyfriend._

"_When did you start going out?" he asked._

"_4 years ago," Riley said proudly._

"_Yeah which you would know if you had been around!" Tia said._

"_You want to say that again?" Tony asked._

"_YOU WERE NEVER THERE! EVERY DANCE CONCERT I WOULD LOOK OUT INTO THE CROWD AND I NEVER ONCE SAW YOU!" Tia said._

"_I was busy."_

"_TO BUSY FOR YOU OWN KIDS?" Tia asked._

"_Yes."_

"_WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?" Tia spat._

"_Why are you doing this now Tia? What do you want from me? What do you want?" Tony asked._

"_MY MOM!" Tia said before running upstairs in tears. She slammed the door to her room._

_End flashback._

Gibbs walked up and looked at the picture Tony was looking at. It was one of the kids just before he left. He didn't have any new pictures.

"Thinking about them DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorta," Tony replied. Gibbs looked at him waiting for more.

"I have a lot to tell you. Can you come over tonight? I gotta go Gibbs. Sorry!" Tony said as he walked away.

Gibbs pulled up at Tony's new address. There were already a few cars there that didn't look familiar to Gibbs. He walked up to the large double door and waited for Tony to come. Instead he became face to face with a 6 year old. Grace.

"Hey Grace," Gibbs said. Grace looked at him and then ran. She ran to Tia who went to the door. She let Gibbs in.

"Hi. Dad's outside," Tia said walking off and into her aunts arms.

OUTSIDE

Gibbs walked outside and into a heated conversation. He stayed back a little and just listened.

"Tony those kids need a proper family!" Phoebe said.

"I AM THEIR FATHER!" Tony yelled.

"Well obviously you're not doing a very good job at it! This is the 10th time this week I have had a phone call from Tia crying. What do you do to her?" Phoebe asked.

"She's mad because I wasn't around," Tony said.

"WELL WHY WEREN'T YOU?" Phoebe asked. Tony sighed. Gibbs thought this was as good a time as any to walk out.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said. Tony turned. Thank God he thought.

"Yeah boss?" Tony asked.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"They're trying to take them away from me," Tony said finally admitting it.

"Take who away?" Gibbs asked again.

"My kids," Tony said

"Wait why do you have them?" Gibbs asked.

"Sarah died," Tony said.

"How long have you had them?" Gibbs asked again.

"About a year," Tony replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gibbs asked.

"Well it's not as if you all like them!" Tony said annoyed.

"We would have helped!" Gibbs said gruffly. Phoebe walked back out this time holding 3 bags.

"They're coming to stay with me until you decide what you want. You can't have kids and have some new bimbo at your house every night Tony. You have to choose!" Phoebe said as she gathered up the rest of the kid's belongings and left. Tony sunk to the ground. Gibbs put an arm around his shoulders.

"She's right DiNozzo. You have to choose," Gibbs said before turning and leaving. This made Tony think. If he wanted his kids he was going to have to change his ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace was missing her dad. They had been in San Francisco for 4 months and she missed the fun she had with her dad. If you took out the bimbos every night it would be perfect!

In DC Tony had taken time of work to think about how to get his kids back. He had stopped getting drunk and bringing the bimbos home. He had brought more stuff for the kids like TV's and Wii's for their rooms. He also brought laptops, phones and iPods for them all. Basically trying to bribe them.

NCIS

Tony was at his desk. He had decided to go back to work. No one but Gibbs knew about what had happened with his kids. His desk phone started to ring.

"Special Agent DiNozzo," he answered.

"Dad! We're ready to come home. I miss you!" Tia said. Tony smiled.

"I'm ready to have you home. I've changed my ways," Tony said. No one knew what he was going on about, except Gibbs.

"Dad, I'm glad you have. I don't want to stop you dating but maybe just pick one girl," she said. Tony laughed.

"I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Yeah so anyway we are near the house. Is there a spare key under the mat?" Tia asked.

"Yeah there is. I'm on my way there now. Bye," Tony said hanging up. He grabbed his bag and ran.

NCIS

When Tony went inside his house he went to his room and grabbed the presents he had brought. He went into the kids lounge and got them to sit down.

"I know I haven't been much of a father to you, not just now but since you were all born. I wanted to apologize so I brought you some gifts. Tia, I brought you a new phone, laptop and iPod. Riley I got you a phone, an iPod and a PSP. Gracie I got you a DSi and some games. I also got you an iPod. I know it doesn't compare to how much of your life I missed but I just wanted to sorta say sorry," Tony said.

Grace grabbed her DS and started to play it. Riley grabbed his PSP and started to play and Tia sat beside her dad and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad. I love you heaps!" Tia said. "I'm sorry for what I said and for what I did. I don't want to loose you and I realized that when I was with Phoebe and Coop. I have already lost too much in my life and I don't want to loose you too." Tony hugged her tighter.

"I don't want to loose you either Tia," Tony said.

NCIS

Tony went to work the next and he was back to his usual self. Gibbs was pleased to see that Tony was happier. He didn't know that Tony had the kids back but he figured something was going right for once. Tony sat down at his desk and he had an IM from Tia.

_Tiza... Dad you left your wallet at home._

_Mr. Mysterious: okay well could you bring it in for me please? You can bring Riley and Grace as well. Jenny wants to see you guys._

_Tiza... Sure…do they know?_

_Mr. Mysterious: Jenny and Gibbs, but not the rest._

_Tiza... Are you sure you want us to come? They don't even like us!_

_Mr. Mysterious: I'm sure. Now hurry up. I need some cash! (:_

20 minutes later the elevator dinged. Ziva looked up to see 3 kids step out. Ziva didn't recognize them but Jenny did.

"Oh my gosh!" Jenny said as she ran and hugged Mattiea and Riley. Grace hid behind Tia's legs. Jenny and Tia laughed.

"I really don't know how she turned out like that seeing as mom was outgoing and well what can I say about dad?" Tia said Jenny laughed.

"Yeah. How old is she now?"

"6 and a bit," Tia said. Tony came through the elevator and smiled.

"Hello stranger!" Tony said as he gave Tia a hug and picked Grace up. Grace snuggled into him.

"Hey. Here's your wallet," Tia said as she gave it to him. Tony laughed and took his wallet. It was then that Ziva stood up.

"THEY'RE YOUR KIDS!" Ziva said loudly.

"Yeah they are," Tony said.

"Why are they with you?" Ziva asked.

"Wait till McGee and Abby are here along with Ducky and Palmer," Tony said.

NCIS

When the team were assembled in Abby's lab. Tony walked in with Tia, Grace and Riley following behind him.

"I have some news. A little over a year ago I received a call. It was from Mattiea. You know my oldest daughter. Yeah well she said that Sarah had been in a car accident. She died later that night and that's when I got custody of our 3 kids. They now live with me and have for about a year," Tony said. Abby and Ziva gasped.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US?" Abby yelled angrily.

"That's my fault. I didn't want to cause problems between the team. Last time we were here, you didn't exactly like us," Tia said.

"BITCHES!" Abby yelled again.

"ABBY! DO NOT SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Tony said angrily. Tia stood up and ran out of the room. "Now look what you've done! I only just got her back!" Tony said as he ran after her leaving Riley and Grace under the eye of Jenny. Jenny took them up to her office.

NCIS

Tony found his daughter on one of the many stairwells in the NCIS building. She was sitting there crying. Tony sat down next to her. Tia buried her head in his chest. Ziva had followed Tony and now was listening to their conversation.

"Dad, I told you they hate us!" Tia said.

"Give them time. They need to adjust to the fact that you're living with me," Tony said.

"You said that the last time we saw them. They haven't adjusted yet!" Tia said.

"Don't worry about them. Just cous they don't like you doesn't mean that I don't. Plus if it gets bad enough I'll just quit," Tony said.

"Dad you don't have to do that. Wait, what time is it?" Tia asked.

"Um, 10 why? Your dance concert! Come on lets go," Tony said standing up. Tia stood up and they went back to Abby's lab.

NCIS

Ziva walked into the lab after Tony and the kids had left.

"Guys I have some news. Tony told Mattiea that if we didn't like the kids he would quit," Ziva said.

"Yeah right Ziva! Like he would quit for them!" Abby said.

"No he would. He only just got them back yesterday. They spent 4 months with their aunt in San Francisco because Tony was grieving and that meant drinking and his bimbo every night. He won't want to loose them again so he'd do anything for them," Jenny said.

"Wait how'd you know?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I heard some from Tia and then I heard the rest from Tony," Jenny said.

"Wait! Why was he grieving? They've been divorced for 7 years now," Abby said.

"Well they loved each other at one point," Jenny said. Abby nodded.

"So if I don't say sorry then Tony leaves?" Abby asked. Ziva nodded.

"Well you better go apologize," McGee said.

"Well how can I? I don't even know where they are!" Abby said.

"They're at Tia's dance concert," Jenny said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" McGee said.

NCIS

At the end of Tia's concert Tony was standing with the other parents with Riley and Grace. The team were waiting outside. When Tia came out she ran to Tony and dropped her dance bag so she could hug him.

"Hey gorgeous! You did so well today!" Tony said.

"Thanks Daddy!" Tia said. Josh walked up to them.

"Hi," Josh said.

"Hey stranger," Tia said as she gave him a kiss.

"You did well today!" Josh said.

"Thanks," Tia replied. Tony grabbed Tia's bag and they all walked outside and into the team. Tia looked away. She didn't want them to be there. After all they hated her.

"Mattiea, I'm sorry for what I said. I would really like to get to know you better," Abby said.

"I guess that's okay," Tia said as she kept walking. Tony gave her a smile.

"Give her some time. She's still coming to terms with her mom's death," Tony said as he walked after Tia.

NCIS

Authors note: Sorry for the wait. I've had a few tough days lately so haven't been in the mood to write. I will hope to update quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

Mattiea was sitting cross legged on the couch with her laptop in her lap. She was talking to her Ziva while she was at work.

_Tiza… Hey Ziva! (:_

_NINJA! Hey Tia, what are you up to?_

_Tiza… Not much. Just on the couch. Lol. Wbu?_

_NINJA! Huh? What is wbu?_

_Tiza… haha it means what 'bout you. Lol you need to learn slang!_

_NINJA! Ha yeah I guess. So why aren't you at school?_

_Tiza… who said I wasn't?_

_NINJA! Okay Tia, if you're going to lie than do it properly! You said before and I quote 'Not much. Just on the couch. Lol,'_

_Tiza… Haha yeah I forgot about that! Yeah well Dad said I could stay home._

_NINJA! Did he now? I might have to ask him about that! By the way where is your dad?_

_Tiza…He's not coming in cous Gracie is sick. ):_

_NINJA! Oh really! That's not good! Do you guys need some help?_

_Tiza…I dunno but I think Riley is coming down with it as well and maybe even dad!_

_NINJA! I'll see if I can get the day off and I'll come over and help you guys. I don't think we have a case._

_Tiza… Okay cool. That would be an awesome help. They're all asleep at the minute because Gracie kept dad up most of the night._

_NINJA! I'll just ask Gibbs now… Might go to Jenny…_

_Tiza… Okay good luck!_

A few minutes later…

_NINJA! Just talked to Jenny and she said that I can have the day off and she is going to come over to._

_Tiza… okay thanks so much! I wouldn't know what to do otherwise!_

NCIS

Jenny and Ziva arrived at the DiNozzo house. They knocked on the door. After a few minutes with no answer Jenny opened the door. They walked into the lounge to see Mattiea curled up on the couch with Tony, Riley and Grace. They were all asleep. Ziva took a quick picture on her camera and then she felt their heads.

"Jen, they're all burning up!" Ziva said. Jenny walked into the bathroom and looked into the medicine cabinet. They had nothing beside mouth wash. Jenny pulled out her cell and called Gibbs.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah Jethro, it's me. I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Jenny said.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Can you get me some kids Nurofen and some normal Nurofen please and then come and bring it to Tony's?" Jenny asked.

"I'm on my way," Gibbs said as he hung up.

NCIS

Gibbs arrived a little later with the Nurofen. The DiNozzo's were all still asleep. Jenny woke them up and gave them the Nurofen. Mattiea carried Grace upstairs and Tony carried Riley. They tucked them into bed. When Mattiea walked into her room when she suddenly felt faint. She then fell to the floor. Jenny and Ziva heard the thump and ran into Tia's room. They saw her lying on the ground. A rash had developed on her skin.

"Oh my god Ziva, she's having an allergic reaction!" Jenny said as she grabbed the Mattiea's cell of her desk and called 911.

Ziva ran to get Gibbs.

"Ziver what's wrong?" Gibbs asked as he saw her worried look.

"Mattiea is having an allergic reaction to the Nurofen! Jen has called 911 but we need to get her to a hospital fast!" Ziva said as she grabbed her car keys. The ambulance was going to take to long and she knew they didn't have much time.

NCIS

Ziva sat in the waiting room awaiting the news of Mattiea's condition. The doctor came out a few minutes later.

"Mattiea DiNozzo?" he asked Ziva.

"Yes," Ziva said as she stood up.

"Mattiea is still unconscious. We have put her on oxygen and we have an IV administrating some antibiotics. We also have her on fluids and we are monitoring her blood pressure," the doctor said. Ziva nodded her head.

"Can I see her?" Ziva asked.

"I'm sorry because you aren't on her next of kin list I can't allow you into the room without consent from someone on the list," the doctor said. "The list has the following people listed, Elizabeth Davidson (DiNozzo), Anthony DiNozzo, Jennifer Sheppard, Jethro Gibbs, Phoebe Halliwell and Patrick Jane. Do you know how to reach them?" he asked.

"Okay so Elizabeth Davidson died, Anthony DiNozzo is sick. Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Sheppard are babysitting her brother and sister and as for Phoebe Halliwell and Patrick Jane they don't live here. Phoebe is in San Francisco and Patrick lives in Sacramento," Ziva explained to the doctor.

"I'll just get my boss for you," the doctor said. A few minutes later someone more experienced came to talk to Ziva.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Sam Bennett. What can I help you with?" Sam asked.

"My friend's daughter had a really bad allergic reaction and apparently I can't go and be with her because I'm not family and I'm not next of kin but I'm the only one that can be here," Ziva explained. Sam nodded.

"Go through. I'm taking over from the doctor before and I say it's okay to go in," Sam said. "I'll take you to her room."

Ziva followed Sam to Mattiea's room. She looked so small in the hospital bed. Sam checked to make sure everything was okay and Ziva pulled up a chair and sat down next to Mattiea. Ziva felt tears come to her eyes. She felt like it was all her fault.

"Tia, I am so, so sorry! This is my entire fault!" Ziva said.

"This…isn't…your…fault. You…didn't know," Tia said as she pulled her oxygen mask down. Ziva looked up and pulled Tia into a hug. Tia put her oxygen mask back on. Ziva let go of Tia and called for Sam to come back.

"Mattiea, my name is Sam. How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Tired," Mattiea said. Sam nodded. He checked her vitals and then left again stating he would be back to check on her later.

NCIS

The next day Tony was feeling better. He got up and walked into the kitchen where Jenny and Gibbs sat. Tony was confused.

"What are you doing sitting in my kitchen at 6am?" Tony asked his bosses.

"Tony don't freak out but Tia had an allergic reaction yesterday and is in hospital. Ziva is with her and said she'll be out by the end of the week," Jenny said. Tony looked shocked. His daughter was in hospital.

Tony didn't think twice but grabbed his keys and ran. He arrived at the hospital in about 10 minutes instead of 20. He ran to the reception and then into Tia's room. He raced over to her sleeping form. He looked over at Ziva. She was sleeping peacefully. Tony placed a kiss on her cheek. Ziva woke up.

"Tony?" Ziva asked as she rubbed her eyes. Tony pulled her into a hug.

"Thank-you so much for staying with her Ziva! Thank-you!" Tony said again. Ziva smiled.

"That's okay Tony. She's like a daughter to me," Ziva said. Tony sat down on the chair where Ziva had been sitting.

"Ziva, I love you," Tony said out of the blue. Ziva was a bit taken aback.

"Tony are you being serious?" Ziva asked. Tony nodded. Ziva kissed him.

"I love you to Tony!" Ziva said. Ziva sat on Tony's lap. They fell asleep like that.


End file.
